deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akihiro Dragoscale vs Thomas Chumbley
INTRODUCTION For a while now, two users were great friends, Windindi and SuperSayian2Link, Until the question of who would win a fight to the death came across, Akihiro Dragoscale vs. Thomas Chumbley!! The two argued, but could leas to nowhere, now, the entire wiki is at a standstill on who exactly will win this fight!! WHO will emerge victorious?! Will this wiki be able to withstand how epic this is?! THIS FIGHT WILL PROVE ONCE AND FOR ALL WHICH OF THESE TWO LEGENDARY WARRIORS WILL WIN... '''A DEATH BATTLE!' '''This is a promotion to the future crossover between The Young United and The Dragon King's Son' Interlude Wiz: Ah, original characters. The creations of creative, imaginative, and peaceful individuals Boomstick: But when it comes to these two, it's anything but peaceful Wiz: Akihiro Dragoscale, by SuperSayan2Link Boomstick: and Thomas Chumley, by Windini. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: Earth, our planet, has been known to have many secrets. Whether it be a new species of animal or new type of element, people don't know about most of it. But, did you know, we also have Dragons? Deep underground is a kingdom like no other. The Dragon Kingdom. It weird though... It's underground yet you can see sky and sun. Maybe it's in its own dimention? We'll never know. Boomstick: Anyways, the Dragon King, or King Dragoscale, had two children. Akihiro Dragoscale and Rukia Dragoscale. Akihiro was soon cast away for unknown reasons. He ended up with foster parents. Rose foster parents had a child of their own, Akira. Akira was beaten, so when Akihiro was six, he ran away to his uncle's house, bringing along his newborn baby step sister. Now fifteen years old, Akihiro had begun to find out about his real self. A demon king by the name of Mephistopheles wanted to destroy everything to do with the Dragon Kingdom, Akihiro included. Wiz: Fearing this, his sister Rukia sent out to find Akihiro and rescue him. After a while of disbelief, Akihiro finally gave in. He set out to the Dragon Kingdom, and was reunited with his father. His father knew Akihiro had to train, so, Akihiro was gifted with the Ryū Ken, also known as the Dragon Sword. This sword strikes fear into almost all of its opponents, and you can see why. The hilt is blood red, with the blade looking like its make of fire. I think everyone would be scared of that thing. Akihiro has a load of abilities with his sword. Flame Wave has has Ryū Shoot a wave of burning hot energy. Flare Spin has Akihiro spin around, shooting giant orange shock waves out of his sword. This causes decent damage, and can be shot twice in a row. After two shots, Akihiro must wait ten seconds until he can shoot two more. Energy Twirl has Akihiro twirls around creating damaging energy waves around Akihiro, like aura. Boomstick: Slashing is not Ryū Ken's only ability. If it gets lost, Akihiro can simply call its name, and it will return back to its sheath, which is very useful. And that's STILL not its only use. Yelling "Dragon Beam" shoots a orange beam from the sword. But NO, this beam is NOT made of fire. It is simply energy. This beam can easily blast through things like metal. When at extremely low health, Akihiro will shoot the Super Dragon Beam. This beam is GIGANTIC, and can easily blast through multiple towers and buildings! This beam could kill anyone. This beam easily Akihiro's finishing move. Wiz: Akihiro is no normal 15 year old boy, if that wasn't already obvious. He has dropped onto a mountain from 30 high, and was still able to fight. He can survive extreme heats, as shown when he was super close from touching the lava at the bottom of a volcano. He also has great reflexes. Aquilary, a ferocious bird 17ft long, 18ft wide, can travel at the speed of light. Akihiro dodged several attacks from the bird, even managing to kill it, TWICE. Though he is meant to protect the dragon kingdom and its habitants, Akihiro can even defeat the toughest dragons of the kingdom. '' '''Boomstick: Though Akihiro isn't all good. Sure, he was able to keep fighting after falling feet-first onto a mountain, but he soon felt the pain and absolutely NEEDED crutches after it. When fighting the idiotic monster general, Gigantalus, Akihiro needed help finishing him off. Though the second time he fought Gigantalus, he monster general was killed in a matter of seconds. Though, in Gigantalus' defense, Akihiro WAS pissed about Gigantalus killing his soulmate. Akihiro can only unlock this great killing power if someone he loves dies though. In other words, Akihiro can not get burnt by anything. You can hurt him with a fire attack, but you can not set him on fire or give him a burn mark. ' Wiz: This guy is definitely NOT your average teenager. So, don't get in his way, and definitely do NOT get him angry. When mad, he has the rage of beast dragon. Akihiro: Well, this looks like fun! Thomas Chumbley Wiz: Uhhh....Ummm.... Boomstick: What's wrong? Wiz: I need serious help, I know NOTHING about this guy...Anyone know about him? ???: Maybe I can help! Boomstick: Uh, who are you? Windini: I'm Windindi, the dude who made the Sapphire Prince, but with your permission, can I do his analysis?! PPPLLLEEAASSSEEE?! Wiz: Sure! That'd be great! Windini: Also, you should REALLY check out DEATH BATTLE Fanon Wiki, they've got awesome ideas. Wiz: Wha..? Windini: So The Sapphire Prince! He was a Tabblin born to a conqueror of worlds, Tiguras. Who was kidnapped from his own servant, Ogrobh and sold the child to a military service which forced him to train under serious guidelines, at 4 years old! After that, the military went to Earth, which they were shoot down, and the little boy was all that was left, or so was THOUGHT! Du-Du-DUUHHH!!! Ok, sorry... But the boy was found by another abusive guy named Hangas who put him under control to destroy stuff. Later a group of super heroes called th... Boomstick: AVENGERS?! Windini: Nope! The United, saved him from the control device. Seeing him as an orphan, Agent Fariwell adopted him and named him Thomas Chumbley. And after a long series of awesomeness, he is revealed to be a warrior known as The Sapphire Prince. Wiz: OOOOOhhhhhh..... Windini: The Sapphire Prince has many cool and amazing things about him, for example, his sword the Tsunami! This awesome sword is a titanium sword made of sapphire and diamond, and Boomstick, it's a double bladed! Boom: WOAH!! That's extreme! Windini: To top that out, at the back of the sword, it has a anchor which he uses for grappling, kind of like Scorpion's weapon. Oh, I forgot! He also can go at super speed, up to about 777mph, and twice as much on water. Amazing, huh? Wiz: So far, please continue. Windini: Ok, well. Thomas's main weapon is his ability with water! As a water element Tabblin, he can basically do the whole Percy Jackson stuff! Boomstick: Uh, Wind? Dude, that's not his opponent... It's Akihiro Windini: *looks that up* OOOOOhhhhh, well what are the odds. Anyway back to The Sapphire Prince, He also is a combat expert, not only does he use a sword, but also marshal arts! And like Goku, he makes it look like it's a no mans land zone! Also, Thomas can also "charge up his energy" by being REALLY mad. Wiz: Like Goku. Windini: You guys did the math for him wrong. JUST "sayan". Wiz: OH GOD, NOT YOU TOO!! Windini: The Sapphire Prince not only can be stronger by anger, but also, he can absorb his sword for extra power! Boomstick: Ok, WHAAA... Windini: Yep! And to top it all off, he has Autism. With his Autism, he has two sides to him almost, one is comical, and the other is a more serious... killer! He's a vicious fighter who may not even stop to give the guy a break! So there's that...now what else... OH YEAH! Also, because Thomas is awesome, he fought an angel of god and lost. But because of his bravery, the angel gave him the power of his primal self, "Sapphire Prime" which multiplies all that I told you! Power, speed, skill, EVERYTHING. And if you thought he wasn't already to powerful, he's got a Godzilla thing going. ORCIATHON! DUH-DUH-DUH! Boomstick: Are you serious?! Wiz: Yeserie! In this form, he losses control and make like the monster does, destroys everything! Yay! Oh! And in this form, he can go primal as well, and added to that is power and so on. But most importantly, in primal form, he regains his human mind, making him extremely deadly and at his highest. Wiz: Finally! What a tough one to crack! Does his have any weaknesses? Windini: I hate to admit it, but he does, for example, he is weak to electricity and nature like attacks. Though with his ability to cause Earthquakes and ice storms and sort, that's not always such an issue. Plus, while pissed, he loses focus. Making him reckless. Also, while in his not-so-serious part of his autism, he wants to "explore" his opponent more and after a while, he will then be serious. But regardless, The Sapphire Prince is ready to take on Akihiro ANYDAY! Boomstick: You sort of broke the rule of rooting one of the contestants, but whatever. Windini: Well next time you write a book, and he's on DEATH BATTLE, we'll talk, in the mean time, gotta go work on my anime! Boomstick: He's got an anime too?! Wiz: Ok, this has gone on long enough... WHAT THE!?! Thomas: *eating, then looks at Wizard* What?! Wiz: Alright the combatents are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT! The two combatants stand on top of a building, and they stare at each other... Thomas: You ready? Akihiro: Come at me with what you have!! FIGHT!! Thomas and Akhiro clash swords! Akihiro then uses his sharp blade to clash against Thomas's and the swords keep going. Akihiro sees Thomas's great speeds and trys to find a way to distract him, thus trying to trip him. Akihiro: ... Thomas: Yeah, that doesn't always work, XD Trust me, I tried it too. Wanna continue? Akihiro: Sure! Thomas and Akihiro clash yet again, until Thomas got bored and droped him sword. Thomas: Hey, wanna see something cool? Akihiro: Do I? Thomas then absorbs his sword and gains strength and attacks Akihiro with his might and throws the sword as far as he could! Though all Akihiro did was cal for it and it returned. Akihiro: SUPER... DRAGON.... BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!!! ..... ... Thomas: Cool trick dude! Akihiro: ?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! Thomas: What? It's just a flesh wond! Akihiro: But...THAT WAS MY MOST POWERFUL ATTACK!! Thomas: It was? Well, let me show you a REAL ATTACK! KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEE Thomas gathers a bunch of water around Akihiro: Are you doing a... Thomas: HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE..... Akihiro: OH GOD... Thomas: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... .. . Thomas starts to laugh, and laugh even louder Thomas: What a joke, I didn't even do that, XD Ok, for real now, TTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSUNAMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIII PPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRIMALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Akihiro tries to dodge, but couldn't. This leading him to nearly die. Thomas: Hey buddy? You ok? Akihiro: ...*strugling* Thomas: Ok, I'll heal you, but I win, ok? Thomas heals Akihiro and shake hands, then laugh it up and become best of friends, leading to... THE SUPER AMAZING CRSSOVER!!! Also... After The Fight After egging an OC's house. OC: THE HELL YOU IDIOTS?! Thomas and Akihiro: XD RESULTS In reality, Thomas's waterkinesis abilities were too much for Akihiro to handle, also, Thomas has survived powerful blasts like Akhiro's Dragon Blasts in the past. But Thomas and Akihiro are the best of friends now, so really... why does this all matter? THE WINNER IS FRIENDSHIP Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Windindi